Everyone Could use a Little Hope
by LoveLinny
Summary: Caroline takes an unplanned trip to New Orleans to visit Klaus and baby Hope. Set after the season finale. (Hope is not in any danger in this story.)


"Brother, you have a visitor." Elijah said popping into the nursery. "Or apparently she," he motioned to where baby Hope was resting in her crib, "has a visitor. However, I think you're both equally important in this visit. She's downstairs." With a grin Elijah left the room.

"She?" Klaus thought to himself, but it couldn't be. He picked up his daughter and made his way to the lower floor. There, standing by the fireplace, was the beautiful blonde he'd left in Mystic Falls. "Caroline." her name come out so easily for him.

"Hi." her expression was so calm that he couldn't tell if she was happy to see him. "That's her?" she asked nodding toward Hope.

Klaus looked down at his baby girl and smiled, "This is Hope." He walked to her and placed the baby gently in her arms. Seeing Caroline holding his child made something inside of him feel warm.

"Hi, Hope." Caroline said lightly bouncing the baby in her arms. Hope smiled up at her and she thought her heart might melt. She hadn't held a baby since her cousins were little.

"Hello, Caroline." Hayley had entered the room.

"Hayley." Caroline greeted her. "She's beautiful." She looked from Hayley to Klaus and then back at the baby. "I bet you want her back." Caroline handed Hayley her baby.

"Thanks." Hayley said and left the room with Hope in her arms.

"Sorry, she can be quite the momma wolf." Klaus explained.

"No, I understand." She turned away fro Klaus and before she knew what was happening tears began forming in her eyes.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and turned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to talk. Finally she asked if they could move to the couch to talk. They sat side by side, facing each other.

"Things are a mess back home, or if I should still call it that. Mystic Falls is a no magic town. The other side is completely gone along with Damon and Bonnie. Everyone is trying to do their best, but Elena is so caught up in keeping herself busy that she barely eats enough to stay alive. Stefan is never there, he's determined to get his brother back and won't rest until he figures out how. Matt, understandably wanted to stay in town, and Tyler he's just a long story. I'm trying to keep everyone sane and okay, but I'm falling apart too."

Klaus was trying to wrap his head around everything she had just said. He knew the other side was falling apart, but had he really lost contact so much that he hadn't known about any of this? Before he could respond she started on another topic.

"And now, seeing Hope I've realized everything I can't have. I can't have a normal life. A normal family. I never really thought about having kids too much, but I always figured one day with the right person, it'd happen. Now, that can never be me." she motioned to where Hayley had taken Hope out of the room. "I can never hold my child and look at my husband and smile because we made something so perfect." She let out a sigh and more tears came with it.

Caroline's words hurt him for some reason. Seeing her in pain over everything she's gone through and everything she's lost caused him his own kind of pain. He cared about her, so much he just wanted to make her okay again. "I'm so sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?" It was such a cliche to ask if there was anything you could for a person having a hard time. The difference was Klaus meant it. Whatever she needed or wanted he'd make it happen.

"Can I stay here? Just for a little bit?" she asked so quietly it would be hard for a human to hear.

"Of course. Please, stay as long as you'd like." Stay forever, he'd like to have said, but he didn't want to push her away.

"Thank you." she knew he wouldn't say no to her, but it was still comforting.

"Should I show you around, or…" Klaus began, but she cut him off.

"Actually, I'm pretty exhausted. Do you mind if I rest a little?" It wasn't too late, only nine thirty, but she hadn't been sleeping well with everyone else to worry about.

Klaus nodded, "Right this way. I'll show you to an empty room." He led her up the stairs and to a room right down the hall from his. "Here you are."

She sighed, "I hate to ask, but this trip wasn't planned. I just left. I don't have anything to change into. I wouldn't mind sleeping in this, but it's not that comfortable." she looked down at her skinny jeans and tight top. I should have thought about changing before jumping in my car and driving."

"I'll be right back." He picked out a black long sleeve shirt and went back to her. "Here you are." he handed the shirt to her."

It was familiar, "Is this the same shirt you wore when…" He was grinning and she shook her head a small smile on her own face. "I can't believe you." She turned around, pulling her own shirt over her head.

"Are you sure this trip wasn't planned?" he asked

She turned her head to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"That's the same too." he smirked looking to her bra.

"Complete accident." she returned his smirk and pulled his shirt on. What was she doing? This wasn't the plan she wasn't here to flirt with him, but in her defense he started it. When she was just in his shirt she pulled the covers down on the bed and sat. She let out a small sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Getting away was the best option for her right now; she was just glad she had somewhere to go.

Klaus walked over to her. "Lay down." he commanded and she didn't hesitate. As soon as her head hit the pillow she knew she'd get better rest then she's had in awhile. She let klaus pull the covers over her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love. I'll be right down the hall if you need me." She didn't respond, just nodded, but that was enough for him. Within minutes she was asleep, but he still sat on the edge of her bed. He wasn't ready to leave yet.


End file.
